Belonging
by elaine451
Summary: A few moments between Nyota and Spock before and after the destruction of Vulcan. Rated M for sexual situations


**Disclaimer: Own nothing Star Trek and make no ducats, this is just for fun :)**

**Rated for sexual situations**

**This is my first Star Trek fiction, but I just love this pairing and had to write something after reading so many uber-fabulous stories. Be gentle if reviewing **

**A few moments between our favorite couple before and after the destruction of Vulcan**

**Translation – ****k'diwa: beloved**

* * *

_**Before…**_

She reached over and ran her hand over his shoulder and down to his chest. He was so well developed and firm, his leanness deceptively disguised this fact. She reached lower and her palm encountered his stomach, who would've ever suspected that underneath those clothes dwelled such a perfect body? His weight, when he was on top of her, belied just how muscular he really was. And she loved to feel him on top of her, when he lost control, when he fell…she felt cocooned, protected, he blanketed her from the world outside the door.

Her fingers pushed there way under the sheet that was hitting just at his hip bones. And what wonderful hips they were, she smiled to herself as she lightly ran her finger in the indentation that joined his hip to his pelvis. The light smattering of hair was rough upon her fingertips when she reached his center, but she relished it. Relished him.

"Is your exploration almost complete?" Spock raised an eyebrow at his beautiful bedmate.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I thought you were still asleep." Her voice held a trace of guilt.

"I was, however your examination awoke me." He responded.

Nyota chuckled. "Yes, I can see." She ran her fingers down his engorged member.

"Nyota. Please." Spock voice held his passion in check.

"You want me to please you?" She batted her lashes at him before pulling the sheet off and straddling his hips. "I can please you. A lot."

Spock clenched his jaw and placed his hands on her waist, holding her in place.

"You do please me, Nyota. More than I can articulate." He lifted her up and reached between them to place himself at her entrance. Nyota moaned as she lowered herself onto him.

"God Spock. God, you feel…god!" She groaned as she began to ride him.

* * *

He made love to her with the lights on. She always insisted they be dimmed, but never-the-less, he needed the light. He needed to see the myriad of emotion on her face, in her eyes, as he brought her to completion.

When she came. That's what told him, 'when you make me come…'

He would watch her nipples harden and elongate at his insistence. Her belly quiver as his fingers traveled downward in his quest, her juices dripping from her core as his mouth followed in their wake to lap up her sweetness.

He knew with certainly at that very moment, that he loved this woman. Her body was his temple and she allowed him to worship daily. She brought him peace, solace, comfort, communion, love.

* * *

Nyota opened her heavy lids and smiled up at him. A question forming on her lips at the look in his eyes.

He brought a single finger up to her mouth and quickly replaced it with his lips. She moaned as he positioned himself between her thighs and entered her without preamble.

"Mmmm, Spock…" She was already lost in his touch, his feel, his scent. As spent as she was, Nyota couldn't stop her body's automatic reaction to her lover's query.

The answer was always the same. Yes, yes, yes, please, yes.

* * *

Spock felt her rise from his bed and bent down to retrieve the clock that had been kicked over during the night.

"Nyota? It's 4:30…"

She smiled at his rumpled hair. "Yes. And I can get a couple of hours sleep, take a quick shower and make it to class with time to spare." Zipping up her dress she leaned down to kiss him one last time.

He reached for her, pulling her on top of him, once more.

"You can get two hours of sleep here and still make it to your room before class begins." He cajoled.

Nyota smiled. She could never resist him when he used that tone. The one reserved just for her. No one else would ever even imagine that the Vulcan would resort to such a subtle form of persuasion to keep her in his bed. It thrilled her to her core.

"Umm hmm…and will you actually let me sleep?" She smirked as she reached down to stroke his already hardening shaft.

"I do have some self-control, Nyota." His voice pure Vulcan, but his hands reached out to cup her backside.

"Stay." He demanded.

Nyota shivered as she gazed into his heated eyes. Biting her lower lip, she nodded.

"Yes." She stood up and slipped her dress and underwear off before sliding back into her lover's bed.

Spock almost smirked as she lay on her side, him behind her. Spock lifted her leg over his hip as he entered her. He grunted and a low, primitive growl escaped his chest, causing Nyota to gasp.

"Mine!" He spoke harshly before twisting her head around and roughly kissing her.

Nyota moaned as she allowed him to take the lead, thrilling at his primal need as he pounded into her.

"Yes, k'diwa, yours. Only yours." She ground out into his mouth as her orgasm began to build.

* * *

Spock gazed down at the woman in his arms. She brought out such primitive actions in him. The best, most logical thing to do would be to end this. She was his student, which alone was enough to warrant an end, as this was against regulations.

And the fact that she could make him forget himself for hours on end was more than enough reason to facilitate a conclusion to this relationship. However…

She had come to mean everything to him. She meant more than his family, his career, his Vulcan logic. She was the all and the everything. And if he could not have her in his life he saw no reason to go on.

Which in and of itself, was totally illogical. Yet, he would not let her go. And he would decimate anyone or anything that stood in his way of her.

"Umm, baby? What time is it?" She asked, sleepily.

"Time for you to go to your room." He kissed the top of her head before rising.

Nyota's breath caught in her throat when she saw her lover stand in the doorway of the bathroom, his naked body causing her to react in ways that would not get her out of his apartment in time to make it to class.

"Spock, please, put something on." She blushed at her thoughts as she pushed the covers aside and began to look for the clothing she had thrown on the floor earlier that morning.

"Here, k'diwa." He handed her her panties and held her dress, waiting for her.

Nyota shook her head and smiled up at her Vulcan. "The things you make me feel, I swear, I feel like I'm in high school." She took her dress and went into the bathroom.

Spock tilted his head to one side, one brow lifting high on his forehead as he followed her and leaned on the door frame.

"I commiserate with you. Although this high school analogy evades me, you do make me feel things that are completely foreign to me. Feelings that I should eschew but do not." He took a deep breath and shrugged his robe over his shoulders.

Nyota looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "You feel you should shun me?"

Spock was stunned. "What? No. I was merely referring to the emotions you elicit in me. They are certainly not Vulcan in nature and…"

"You are half Vulcan, remember that mister." She poked him in the chest with her index finger. "And if you have these doubts, disclose them BEFORE," she stressed, "we fuck!"

She turned to walk out, but he caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"Nyota, please. I did not explain myself adequately. It is merely that I lose all control when I am with you. For a Vulcan this is a very…uncomfortable occurrence."

"You didn't seem all that uncomfortable when you were inside me." She retorted.

"Being inside you, having you…making love…when we…oh, Nyota. There is no one else in the universe that cause me to be at a lose for words. But when I'm with you…" He growled.

"Spock, I love you. I wouldn't be with you, like this if I didn't. I don't expect the words, but I feel it when we make love. Please, don't wish that away." She implored.

He took her in his arms again. "I will never again make such a statement."

"Thank you, k'diwa." She leaned up and kissed him. "So, I guess I'll see you later."

"We do not have class today." He stated.

"No, but that stupid ass Kirk is taking the Kobayashi Maru again. And he requested I be there to see him fail. Again." She rolled her eyes. "So, I'll see you after?"

"Cadet Kirk specifically requested you? Why would he do such a thing? There are always students in the testing centers available specifically for this purpose." Spock looked at her.

Nyota chuckled. "Oh, baby, don't be jealous. He's an ass of the first degree. And the reason he requested I be there is beyond me, but as a fellow cadet, well, you know how it is." She shrugged.

"I am not jealous, merely curious to his reasoning." He arched a brow. "Perhaps you would care to have lunch today?" He asked. "Student to teacher, of course."

"Of course. If I get there first, I'll get you the tofu salad." She winked at him before cautiously leaving his apartment.

* * *

_**After…**_

It was over. His planet was gone. His mother was dead. His father and his older self, gone to a new planet that was destined to be the Vulcan new home world. And he felt as if he belonged nowhere. He stared out the portal window in his room and pondered his future.

He heard the door slide open and knew it was her. Nyota. She came up behind him and wound her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his back.

"Hey." She spoke softly. He turned in her arms and held her tightly.

"Nyota." He whispered. "I'm alone. Gone, she's gone."

"Oh baby, you will never be alone as long as I've got breath in my body. You know that." She scolded softly.

"I know. I am sorry, I had the most human need to hear you say those words. I should have merely asked…"

"Shhh, you don't ever have to explain anything to me either. I know you, Spock. You are mine and I know what's mine." She soothed him. Pulling away, she led him to his bed and sat him down. Bending down, she removed his shoes and socks, then proceeded to divest him of all his clothing.

Standing back, she removed her clothing, as well, before pulling back the bed covers and climbing in. Nyota looked at his back.

"Spock? Come to me. Let me comfort you. Let me be here for you." She spoke in a whisper, spoke in his language.

He breathed in deeply. "Nyota, I am not sure if this is respectful…"

"Spock, this is not to disrespect a single soul. You lost your mother, your planet. I lost many friends. This is about us, this is about reaffirming our life." She reasoned. "I need to be close to you. I need to feel you inside me, I need to know there was a reason we survived."

He turned to her and nodded at her logic. "Computer, lights at 50%."

Nyota smiled. "Computer, lights at 30%."

The edges of Spock's mouth turned up and he came into his lover's arms.

"Nyota, I do love you." He had to make the declaration, although he had never done it before. Life, he decided, was too short to keep important information from the people who needed to hear it.

"I know, Spock, I know you do." She kissed him deeply as she pulled him to settle between her legs.

He thought back to that moment back on earth, when he realized he did indeed loved her.

Her body was his temple and she allowed him to worship daily. She brought him peace, solace, comfort, communion, love. She now brought him belonging.

* * *

**Feedback welcomed, so if you like, hit that little blue button...**

* * *


End file.
